


Don't Wander Off

by scatterthewords



Series: Want [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Want. The Doctor finds a creative and pleasurable way to discipline Rose for her constant habit of wandering away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wander Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whooves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooves/gifts).



> So after finishing the alien aphrodisiac, Emily proceeded to demand some bondage fic out of me. Complete PWP, NSFW, BDSM themes. You have been warned.

She sat up, smirking at him, that damning little pink tongue of hers catching on her teeth. Nerves fluttered in his stomach, but he clamped down on them, aiming a smoldering look that had her gasping. He ran the nylon rope across his palm, watching her eyes darken.

“I told you,” he growled, stepping towards her and pressing on one shoulder to get her to lie back, “to stay still.”  
She bit her lip, but as his finger trailed across her throat, he could feel the suppressed moan. He moved his palm across the soft underside of her arm, pulling her hand out and towards the end of the bed.

How had they gotten in this position?

“Did you mean it?” she asked, curled up tight against his side. He jumped, thinking she’d fallen asleep, then turned his eyes to hers.

“Mean what?”

She bit her lip, chewing on it as if she were warring with herself to finish her thought. “That you’d… restrain me.”

He sucked in a breath in surprise, feeling his cock twitch as his eyes darkened. “Liked that, did you?” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Her enthusiastic response back was all the answer he’d needed.

“You’re always disobeying me, wandering off. Maybe we should make sure you can’t leave my sights…” He trailed the bight across the soft skin of her wrist, watching as a shudder ran through her frame. His long fingers twined the rope around her wrist twice before tying it in a knot. His finger slipped below the cord, sliding around it to be sure there was enough space to not harm her delicate circulation system while not being loose enough for her to slip out of.

He crossed to the other side of the bed, reaching for her other wrist. A dare flashed in her eyes and she kept the limb pinned hard to her side, pulling against his touch. A growl ripped from his throat and he surged forward, pressing his lips against hers and thrusting his tongue between her warm, inviting lips. Ever his strong and amazing Rose, she pushed back, tongue tangling against his own and arching her head to change the angle of the kiss. When she moved her hand up to tangle in his hair, he caught it by the wrist, pulling it back towards the edge of the bed.

She realized what he’d been doing with a gasp, wriggling against his touch. He pressed a kiss to her palm before twining the rope around it, fastening it in a mirror of the first. “Don’t disobey me, Rose Tyler. You earned this. Until you learn to stop wandering off, I’m going to have to punish you.”

“But why would I obey when the punishment is this?” she asked sweetly, shifting her shoulders to test her range of motion.

His hand shot out, plucking at her nipple and tweaking it hard enough to make her cry out and wiggle away from his touch. “Is this too enjoyable?” he mused, sliding onto the bed to sooth the ache with his tongue. “I guess I’ll have to find other ways to teach you a lesson.”

Eyes on hers, watching her watching him nibble across her collarbones to take one erect nipple into his mouth, he saw her eyes darken impossibly. This was something his old self had craved, and his current self thrived on as well. Never in his lives, though, had he ever suspected Rose would allow it, let alone welcome it. Watching some of her stubbornness drain away as she pulled at her bindings, arching up towards his mouth, he felt himself harden almost painfully.

“See, Rose? Don’t wander off. It’s not too hard.” He ignored her glare as he ran a hand appreciatively over the swell of one breast, down over the soft skin of her stomach, a slight smile playing across his face when she sucked it in to get his touch away from that one ticklish spot just to the side of her navel, and down to her trembling thigh.

“Should I leave you tied up here, in my sight, until you’ve learned your lesson?” He moved halfheartedly to get off the bed, but her legs wrapped around his waist, tugging him into her. He laughed, unwinding her from around him. “Maybe I should tie your legs down, too,” he mused, scooting back between her thighs.

She whimpered, hooded eyes watching him down the length of her body. “No,” he dismissed the idea, “then I couldn’t watch you arch up when I did this.” He dropped down, covering her sex with his mouth. Just as he’d predicted, she dug her heels into the bed, arching up to press herself more fully against his face. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pinning her down as he plunged his tongue inside of her.

He paused, an appreciative sigh ghosting against her center. Only the other night had he first been granted the privilege of tasting this, and already he knew he’d be forever addicted. He curled his tongue and sucked against her hard with his lips, soaking in the sounds of her keening moan and the creak of the headboard as she pulled on her bonds again.

His eyes swept up to her, lingering on the way her raised and restrained arms forced her breasts up a little higher. Her head was tipped back on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut tightly as she moaned again and rolled her head from side to side. Half of him wished for her fingers tugging through his hair, but the other half thrilled at watching the way her muscles strained against the forced position, knowing that she trusted him enough to let him do this. To give herself completely to him.

He eased back gently, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She raised her head and moaned, “Doctor!” Her hips wiggled in his grasp.

He slid one probing finger into her, pressing up into the spot he couldn’t quite reach with his tongue. “Rose?” he responded back conversationally, resting his head on her leg.

“Doctor, please!”

He grinned, turning to nip at her smooth skin as he slid another finger in on the next thrust. “What sort of a lesson would that teach you? Thought this was about showing you that instant gratification isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He pressed up hard into her, rubbing his thumb gently over her swollen clit.

She moaned again, tugging and wriggling and arching, anything to get him to speed his touches. He indulged her for a moment, adding a third finger to stretch her as he moved back forward to place his mouth over the bundle of nerves. Another press of his fingers combined with a hard suck had her shaking beneath him, keening in a way that he knew meant she was close.

He curled his fingers up into her once, twice more before pulling free of her, pressing one quick kiss to her swollen folds before he moved from the bed, swiftly enough that he was free of her before she started thrashing, yelling, “Noooooooo!”

He ducked back in, kissing her softly until she stilled. When he moved back, she was glaring at him. “Don’t forget that payback is a bitch, you bastard,” she growled, jerking quickly on her ties.

His hand swept up her arm to trail his fingers across her palm. “Rose, can you feel that?” he asked softly, looking to her face before scanning her wrist for any signs the rope had tightened and was damaging her nerves. “Any numbness, or weird tingling?”

When he looked back to her face, her eyes had softened. “’S fine, Doctor. Really. Thank you.”

He smiled at her, moving back in for another slow, sensual kiss. His tongue gently mapped each lip before sliding between them, coasting along her tongue and brushing against the roof of her mouth. He pulled back, nuzzling his nose against her smaller one. “TARDIS if it gets too much,” he reminded her softly, hand moving down to cup one of her breasts.

“Not enough so far, if we’re remembering it the same,” she answered, pouting at him and tugging at her bonds one more time.

He chuckled, kissing her again while he compressed her breast against her chest before relaxing his hand again. “Have you learned your lesson yet?”

She arched off the bed again as he toyed with her nipples, nodding and whimpering. “Yes, yes, please, Doctor, please, I have, I’m sorry, I’ll never leave you. Couldn’t leave you. Never want to leave this.”

He sucked in a breath, filling his lungs with the smell of his Rose, wanton and thrashing on his bed. Pulling apart her thighs that were rubbing against each other for friction, he moved into position. Lining himself up with one hand, his other hand came up to cup her face. “Rose, look at me.”

Her eyes flew open, focusing on his with startling intensity. “I want you to beg. Tell me just how you want it, precious girl. Tell me how it feels. Make me promises. Wrap that beautiful tongue around all the filthy words you know.”

He pressed into her slowly and watched her eyes struggle to focus, listening to the whimper that bubbled from her lips. He had to close his eyes for a moment against her searing heat as he pressed his hips into hers.

“Doctor, p-please. I… I need you to fuck me. Hard. Fast. Don’t stop. So close. Want to feel you…. oh I can already feel you, so cool against me. Does my heat feel good to you?”

“Yes,” he groaned, pulling back to thrust into her. Her shoulders flexed as he thrust her forward, changing the angle of her bonds.

“Oh, Doctor, just like that, please, faster, please.”

He gritted his teeth, giving her what she asked for in quick succession, knocking the air out of her and himself. He slowed to rock against her, letting her catch her breath while he engaged his respiratory bypass. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, listening to her small scream as she raised her hips to push against him.

He was close, and he knew she was too as her sentences fell away to “fuck"s and pleas of his name. Wanting to feel her coming around him, he raised his mouth to her ear, tongue trailing along the outer shell before he commanded, "Come, Rose, now.”

Obeying him almost instantly, she clenched around him, throwing back her head to shout her completion. He never stopped moving inside her, forcing himself between her folds again and again, dragging out her orgasm until she was clenching around him, toes curling as her feet thrashed against his legs. “Doctor!” she cried, nearly a sob.

She finally collapsed under him, sucking in air desperately. With another latching hold of his mouth on her other shoulder, he thrust hard against her, rutting up into her until the coil in him snapped and he shot into her.

When his muscles relaxed, he raised his head enough to sooth the bite with his tongue before raising his eyes to hers. She had a tired happy smile on her face and tugged again at the ropes. “That was… wow…” She giggled, pushing herself up to kiss his nose.

“Exactly,” he agreed, pressing his lips to hers again.

When he softened enough to slip out of her, he moved off the bed, reaching for one of her hands. He unwound the rope slowly, massaging the wrist and forcing each finger to bend as he made sure there wasn’t any damage done to her. She giggled again, ruffling her fingers through his hair before he moved to her other hand. Repeating the process, he held her gaze in his as he pressed a kiss to her wrist.

She drew him down for another kiss, tangling her hands through his damp hair. His arms wrapped around her, massaging her shoulders until he felt the knots drop away.

“You know I am just going to wander away again, yeah?” she asked when she pulled back, smiling cheekily at him.

He pushed her back into the mattress, a flash in his eyes shutting her up. “Not if I never let you out of this bed.”


End file.
